tying loose ends
by alex bernhardt
Summary: during korra and asamis vacation in the spirit world korra realizes theres something she needs to make peace with


IT WAS THE CRACK OF DAWN OR AT LEAST FROM WHAT KORRA COULD TELL FROM LOOKING AT THE SWIRLING BRIGHT PATTERN THAT MADE THE SPIRIT WORLDS SKY AS KORRA LAYED IN HER SLEEPING BAG HER ARMS PROPPED AGAINST HER HEAD SHE STARED AT THE SKY THINKING OF EVERYTHING SHE HAD ACCOMPLISHED SHE REUNITED MANKIND WITH THE SPIRITS SHE MADE IT THROUGH A HORRIBLE TRAUMA THAT STOLE THREE YEARS OF HER LIFE SHE SAVED THE WORLD FROM BECOMING A GLOBAL DICTATORSHIP AND SHE ALSO ALLOWED HERSELF TO LOVE AGAIN SHE SMILED AND TURNED HER HEAD TO THE SLEEPING BAG NEXT TO HER AND SAW ASAMI IN A DEEP SLEEP SHE TURNED HER HEAD BACK TO THE SKY HER SMILE FADED WHEN SHE REALIZED THAT EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING SHE WENT THROUGH THERE WAS STILL ONE LAST PIECE OF UNFINISHED BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF EVEN THOUGH SHE TOLD HERSELF CONSTANTLY THERE WAS NO NEED TO DO THIS DEEP DOWN SHE KNEW SHE HAD TO QUIETLY GETTING OUT OF HER SLEEPING BACK BEING CAREFUL NOT TO WAKE ASAMI SHE LEFT THE CAMPSITE AND HEADED OUT OVER THE FIELDS EVENTUALLY SHE CAME TO A LARGE FORREST OF REDDISH YELLOW TREES

" XAI BAUS GROVE..." KORRA THOUGHT AS SHE ENTERED THE FORREST

SHE KNEW WHO WOULD BE HERE AND SHE ALSO KNEW WHAT TO EXPECT AS SHE NEARED THE LARGEST TREE IN THE FOREST SHE STOPPED THERE HE WAS OR AT LEAST HIS SPIRIT MEDITATING AT THE BASE OF THE TREE HIS BACK TURNED TO HER

"ZAHEER" KORRA THOUGHT

SHE TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND STEELING HERSELF SHE BEGAN WALKING TOWARDS HIM

"I KNEW OUR PATHS WOULD CROSS AGAIN SOON AVATAR" ZAHEER SHARPLY SPOKE UP ALL THE WHILE HIS BACK TURNED

KORRA STOPPED DEAD IN HER TRACKS SHE FELT A TINGE OF FEAR BUT THE YOUNG AVATAR QUICKLY COMPOSED HERSELF

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS COMING?" KORRA ASKED

" OH PLEASE I COULD FEEL YOUR SPIRITUAL PRESCENCE FROM A MILE AWAY AND AFTER THAT NEW PORTAL FORMED YOU BEING HERE WAS INEVITABLE"

EVEN THOUGH SHE ALREADY KNEW WHAT TO EXPECT KORRA WAS STILL TAKEN ABACK BY THE ANARCHISTS COLD INTELLECT ONCE AGAIN ZAHEER SPOKE

"I ASSUME YOU COMING HERE CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING YOU STOPPED KUVIRA"

"YES" KORRA SAID SOFTLY

"BUT YOU DIDNT KILL HER DID YOU? I MUST SAY IM SURPRISED DURING OUR CONFRONTATION YOU WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO KILL ME I COULD FEEL IT"

KORRA FELT A KNOT TIE IN HER STOMACH THINKING BACK TO SAID EVENT

"SO TELL ME WHAT BROUGHT ABOUT THIS CHANGE?"

"IT WAS YOU" SAID KORRA " OR RATHER WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH EVEN THOUGH BEING POISOINED BROUGHT ME TO MY ULTIMATE LOW THE TRAUMA TAUGHT ME HOW TO EMPATHIZE WITH OTHERS IT MADE ME REALIZE THAT ALL OF US SUFFER IN OUR OWN WAY AND WHAT WE DO WITH IT IS WHATS TRULY IMPORTANT"

"DOES THIS MEAN YOU NOW EMPATHIZE WITH ME AND MY CAUSE?" ZAHEER ASKED NEVER TURNING AROUND

"YES" KORRA SAID " I UNDERSTAND WHERE YOU AND YOUR FOLLOWERS WERE COMING EVEN THOUGH YOUR METHODS WERE UNETHICAL AND EVIL"

" IS THAT ALL YOU CAME HERE TO SAY?" ASKED ZAHEER

"NO" SAID KORRA " I CAME TO THANK YOU NOT ONLY FOR HELPING TO MAKE ME INTO A BETTER PERSON BUT ALSO HELPING ME SAVE THE WORLD I COULD NEVER HAVE DEFEATED KUVIRA IF I HADNT BEEN ABLE TO RECONNECT WITH MY SPIRITUAL SELF WHICH I PROBABLY COULD NEVER HAVE DONE WITHOUT YOU AND FOR THAT IM GRATEFUL"

KORRA BOWED TO ZAHEER SHE ONCE AGAIN LOOKED AT HIM THIS TIME WITH A LOOK OF SPITE

"MAKE NO MISTAKE THOUGH IM GRATEFUL I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME"

"AND I DONT EXPECT YOU TOO" ZAHEER SAID WITH A HINT OF SORROW IN HIS VOICE WHICH TOOK KORRA A LITTLE BY SURPRISE BEFORE HIS SPIRIT DISSAPATED COMPLETLY

HAVING MADE HER PEACE WITH HER GREATEST ENEMY KORRA QUIETLY LEFT XAI BAUS GROVE THINKING ABOUT HER COVERSATION AS SHE MADE HER WAY BACK TO THE CAMPSITE SHE SUDDENLY FELT OVERCOME WITH JOY SHE WAS NOW HEALED IN MIND BODY AND SPIRIT SHE HAD MADE IT SHE RAN BACK TO THE CAMPSITE TO FIND ASAMI ONLY JUST WAKING UP

"SOMEONES UP EARLY" SAID ASAMI STILL A LITTLE DROWZY

"LIKEWISE" KORRA SAID SMILING

"SO WHERED YOU GO?"

"OH JUST CLOSING A VERY DARK CHAPTER ON MY LIFE"

"REALLY!? WHAT HAPPNED TELL ME!" ASAMI SAID EXCITEDLY

"OVER BREAKFAST"SAID KORRA WHO THEN KNEELED DOWN NEXT TO ASAMI KISSING HER LIGHTLY ON THE FOREHEAD

"YEP I MADE IT!" KORRA THOUGHT!


End file.
